Dread Wolf on the Leaf
by KingKaper
Summary: Solas had won, but the resulting world and consequences weren't what he had expected


He had won. He beat the Inquisition, their Tevinter allies, and tore down his oldest creation. The Veil. Finally his biggest mistake, and achievement, was destroyed. The Spirits now walked the world once again, as well as their demonic brethren. He could still see the betrayed faces of his former comrades as they slowly faded into an eternal sleep brought by the veils breaking. He sadly smiled as he thought of how Sera was probably cursing his existence, or how Cassandra was probably wishing she had killed him when she had the chance in Haven. The worst though was that of the Inquisitor. The man had trusted Solas to the very end, tried to redeem him, but ultimately his attempts failed.

Now the immortal mage was staring at a rather large village, sitting atop a monument that overlooked it. He had made a terrible mistake. He never should have listened to Mythal, even though she meant well she couldn't bare to see her fellow Evanuris bound for eternity. Even if it meant the world's end. On their release the Evanuris unleashed a monster onto the world that reshaped the landscape for years on years. The beast surpassed Solas, it was unaffected by Solas' magic, a failsafe created by the Evanuris, so the beast went unchallenged after Dragons learned to stay clear of the creature.

What saddened Solas the most was the destruction of the Elven people as a whole, his people thought the creature was a gift and began to worship it, only to fall to the creature. The humans began to call the creature the Juubi, or Ten-Tails, and some even tried to fight the beast. Humans had once again proven their unyielding resolve to the betrayer, even against insurmountable odds they still hold hope and continue to fight. One human in particular caught his eye, her name was Kaguya Otsutsuki, and she was the princess of one of the human nations. She wanted peace for everyone, and she had a kind heart. Solas decided that he would use her to defeat the creature, so he sent her a vision of the creature in its resting form.

As he hoped Kaguya had indeed eaten the fruit from the Juubi and gained a mutated form of Magic that she named Chakra. Solas soon learned that he had once again made a dire mistake, the fruit of the Juubi connected it and Kaguya so she grew into a twisted dictator. Ruling by fear alone, Kaguya brought a false peace to the world. Her sons however couldn't accept the life that she was giving the people, so they rebelled against her and the Juubi that now bent to her will.

Solas watched as the young men made history, one possessing an ocular ability called the Rinnegan, the other possessed the Byakugan. They beat Kaguya sealing her into the Juubi, and then they subdued the Juubi before sealing it into Hagoromo. Solas was astounded, a human of all creatures had actually created a true peace. The people worshiped the man, going as far to call him a god, but he remained humble. He took on the title Rikudou Sennin, Sage of the Six Paths, as he showed the world the way of Ninshu. The people thrived under Hagoromo, and when he sired two children the people were ecstatic to see their savior's line continue .

Solas however saw two spirit were clinging onto the boys, one of Love, and Compassion like Cole. Another of Determination, and Command. He knew these boys would shape the future of the world, and he hoped Hagoromo would handle the situation appropriately when it came.

Solas looked down at the village, the aura it gave off eased his haunted soul. He had seen the rise of Asura as Hagoromo's successor, and seen Indra's descent into madness. He saw how the spirits of the men wouldn't pass on, but continued to latch onto their descendants. He saw the rise of the Uchiha and Senju clan and their many battles. He saw the rise of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, who were so close to recreating the lost peace. He saw Izuna Uchiha's death at the hands of Tobirama Senju, and Madara's slow descent into madness. He had seen all this, but he stayed his hand. Somehow he seemed to make situations worse, by creating the Veil he destroyed his people's legacy, by trying to restore that legacy he ultimately destroyed his people, even his attempt to make peace caused Kaguya.

"It's amusing, I once berated The Iron Bull for his people's ways, and here I am nearly emulating the way of the Qun." he sadly smiled at the peaceful village, "I know you are there Cole, you can come out."

The spirit appeared out of smoke and looked at Solas, Solas could see a slight hint of hate and distrust in Cole eyes. 'I can't say I haven't deserved his hatred, I did kill the closest thing he had to a family.' Cole still wore his same outfit, except he also wore a small necklace with the Trevelyan family crest on it 'His last gift from Warwick.'

"I still wish to understand you, but whenever I think of you a fire burns in my chest, hot and all consuming, never ending, and black, I don't like this emotion." Solas gave the compassion spirit a look of sympathy, it seemed that Cole was becoming so human that he was experiencing different emotions other than compassion.

"You feel hatred Cole, and I'm sorry that I have caused you to feel such an ugly emotion, there are many things I'm sorry for in my life and many thing I will be sorry for as it continues." Cole looked at his old comrade.

'Cole I ask that you watch after Solas, I know that the road ahead will be difficult for the both of you, but try to help each other.' those were Warwick's last words to the spirit before he passed. Cole spent so many years mourning the lost of his friends, so many years stewing in his hatred for Solas that he nearly forgot those words. He almost lost himself.

"Someone is coming, angry, motivated, a lover whose love was never returned. he seeks revenge, and answers, a Seeker lost to time." Solas frowned at Cole's cryptic speech pattern.

'Someone coming to attack Konoha, seeking revenge, the only logical explanation is Iwa, but shouldn't I have sensed someone as powerful as Onoki by now?' Cole walked to the edge of the mountain and pointed.

"Anger, mistrust, hurt, hated, and hollowed. Years enslaved by these pathetic humans, never me always a weapon, a savage beast to be controlled. Freedom, close, so close just a little longer." Solas' frown deepened, someone was trying to break free from Konoha. Solas sighed as his picked up Tyrdda's staff and rested his chin on the jewel that sat in the dragon's mouth, "You plan to help, to stop the escape?"

Cole gave a determined look, "I have the power to help, not as strong as before, but I can help." Solas smiled at the compassion spirit, it seemed somethings never change. Cole disappeared into smoke and that left Solas to think about what he planned to do. 'Help them, or move on…'

Minato was the most feared ninja in the elemental nations since Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha, but even he wasn't ready for the horrors that was a Uzumaki woman birthing. 'Sandaime-sama said that Uzumaki women in labor were some of the most terrifying things in the world, I might have to write my will after this one.' Biwako watched her Hokage in amusement as he dodged the flailing strands of hair that seemed to take on a mind of its own.

"Just a bit more Uzumaki-san, keep pushing," Biwako offered encouragement to the first-time mother as her screams echoed off the cave walls, "Senju-san, please fetch a clean towel for the child." Biwako ordered the young Senju woman who timidly nodded before running off, happy to have escaped the screaming woman, "Alright Uzumaki-san the head is visible, another push should do it."

A shrill cry bounced off the walls causing Kushina to smile as she heard her child's voice for the first time. Biwako smiled as she took the white towel from the Senju who smiled at the newborn. "Let us clean, and register the child and then you can say hello to him."

Minato eyes shined with happiness, "Him?" Biwako nodded as she left with young Naruto. Minato sighed before going to Kushina and began to strengthen the seal holding Kyubi.

"He is coming," Minato eyes widened as he heard the soft voice behind him and whipped around kunai in hand as he faced Cole who looked on calmly. Cole turned and pointed towards the cave entrance where a masked person stood. Minato's voice caught in his chest as he saw Naruto in the man's arms, kunai poised to strike.

"He's angry, alone, left for dead, dark, and dank; they've abandoned me and didn't protect her." The man's lone Sharingan eye narrowed behind the spiral mask, as he gripped the kunai tighter. Minato gulped as he watched Naruto who was surprisingly quiet through the whole ordeal, a small mercy.

"Now, let's all calm down and not make any rash decisions." A deep chuckle escaped the man's throat as he unknowingly smirked behind his mask.

"I'm very calm, now It would be a shame if the boy died before he even broke a hour alive." the air turned cold as the kunai inched closer, "Step away from the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, both of you." Minato looked to Cole his blue eyes like ice as he dared Cole to not follow along.

The Masked man chuckled again before tossing Naruto into the air.

"NARUTO!" Minato heard the yell from his wife which made him bolt into action, with a bright flash of yellow he teleported catching his son while sticking to the ceiling. The smell of burning and ink reached his nose, and paled as he noticed Naruto's blanket laced with Explosive notes. 'Damnit!' he threw the blanket away before flashing out of the cave back to his compound.

'Damnit, why can't things ever be simple, who were those two?' he turned to Naruto, "Don't worry, I'm going to get mommy now ok."

"Now it is time." Obito smiled as focused in on the chained Uzumaki who was exhausted, but still tried fighting. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a slight shimmer of light heading towards Kushina, "Kamui!" Cole was shocked that he was detected by the man. Usually only demons, or Dogs could see him in stealth. He felt his body being pulled into a weird vortex, He threw a Hidden Blade at Obito who turned intangible to dodge it. 'He broke my focus, I will have to deal with him before the Yondaime returns.'

Cole's eyes narrowed as he tossed a smoke bomb down, before going back into stealth. Obito growled as he tried to find the former spirit with his Mangekyou but couldn't pick up anything, not even a chakra signature. 'Damnit, who the hell was that?' Deciding he had wasted enough time he turned back to Kushina his sharingan looking at the seal that lay etched on her stomach, 'You were quite the woman Kushina-san, but you aren't worth more than Rin to me.' he took control of the Kyuubi.

"Come out Kyuubi, your master awaits," Kushina's screams of pain laced the air as a large trail of red energy erupted from her. For a while it sat in the air, pulsating, and formless, but it began to take shape. First a muzzle, then the body, legs, and ear. The Kyuubi was free.

"You, you've caused her hurt, you hurt her yet you care for her," Cole's voice carried a dangerous edge to it as he held his dual-bladed daggers. Obito smirked before looking to the Kyuubi.

"You are quite amazing to have escaped the sights of the sharingan, and you Uzumaki really are fighters, Kyuubi kill your former warden and the one who wishes you to return to your prison." Kyuubi roared in anger a paw coming towards Cole and Kushina.

"Cloak of Shadows!" he and Kushina disappeared with a trail of smoke stunning Obito. 'So he can make others invisible as well, interesting.' he shook his head, 'I'll deal with him later, now I finish Konoha.'

Cole laid Kushina in front of Solas who looked the redhead woman over, this wasn't the first time he laid eyes on a Jinchuuriki, or more appropriately former Jinchuuriki, and he doubt it would be the last he saw of the disgusting practice. He didn't blame the hosts however, as Varric would say, 'they were dealt a bad hand in life'. Green mana flowed around his hand as he worked on healing the young woman who had gone unconscious from the strain of childbirth and getting a bijuu ripped from her.

"Minato Namikaze, I know you are there, we don't mean you, your wife, nor your village any harm." Minato walked out of the trees kunai in his hand, and glare firmly on his face, "I have healed her of what ailments I could at the moment, but she will require much rest before she is fully recuperated." Solas rose resting on his staff. "You however have a job to do, the Kyuubi and the unknown attacker moves to your village, you must go there." Minato grabbed Kushina gently picking her up.

"Thank you, I-I fear I will need more help however." Cole nodded.

"If Cole wishes to assist you, then I will help." Solas said as he looked at the blonde man who smiled and nodded. Minato transported all four of them to his home where he laid Kushina next to the resting Naruto. Solas watched the scene in sorrow, it reminded him of the happiness on Warwick's face when Cassandra said she was with child. 'Another family my actions have ripped apart.'

"Come on, we have to get back to the village." his voice was cold as he slipped on his haori. Solas pulled his cowl over his head and Cole adjusted his hat, as they blinked away again.

"Did you notice me?" Minato muttered as he stared at the ninetails who growled in anger, Solas began to channel his mana pulling from the fade.

"Fourth, I suggest you leave the Kyuubi to your forces, Cole, and I." Kyuubi began to form a Menacing Ball, a collection of corrupt bijuu chakra, "I feel that the masked man isn't too far behind from us." Minato nodded before arming one of his kunai.

"I can't let you destroy this." Solas watched the man in interest as he stared down the approaching menacing ball. The ball connected with the kunai but instead of exploding, a large chain of runes wrapped around the ball and was absorbed into the kunai.

Solas quickly opened a fade rift that Minato threw the kunai into, Solas was surprised when the rift imploded on itself as the kunai exploded. 'That much power to instantly close a rift, even the anchor required a minute or two to close a rift.'

"Cole and I shall help your forces push the Kyuubi out of the village, you must find the masked man." Minato nodded as he flashed off. Solas rose his staff, slowly green rocks began to converge on the jewel and formed a fist, "Stonefist: Shatterstone!"

Kurama growled as he watched the annoyance Madara Uchiha somehow send his Imari away, he didn't remember Madara to have skills that could teleport the attack. Block it yes, but not teleport. He noticed two other Madara's next to the original and his anger surged even more, 'Damned Uchiha thinks that mere clones can beat me, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko the strongest bijuu this world will ever know!' he roared the resulting winds uprooting multiple buildings.

His head rocked to the side as something blunt hit him, hard. He refocused on the Madara with the weird staff that gave off a foreboding energy. "I'll end you and your line now Uchiha, old man sage's wishes be damned!" he roared in anger and charged the staff user. Solas frowned at the charging beast before he outstretched his staff once again.

"Veilstrike: Punching Down!" a green mist formed around Kurama before pulling him down with a crash, "Cole go help the Genin evacuate the civilians, protect them." Cole disappeared with a puff of smoke and Solas focused back on the recovering fox, "Wall of Ice: Glacial Strength!"

Hiruzen looked on in awe as a large wall of ice rose protecting them from debris from Kyuubi's rampage, "Hello Lord Third, I am here to help on the request of Minato with my colleague named Cole." The old Sarutobi studied the strange man, his most defining feature happened to be his bald head and pointed ears. He was broke from his thoughts when he heard the Ice Wall begin to crack, he hurriedly nodded to Solas and he readied to attack with his Shinobi.

"Stonefist: Shatterstone!" the fist broke through the wall and smacked Kyuubi in between the eyes causing him to roar in anger.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The balls of flame hit the Kyuubi pushing the giant fox back, Solas' staffed glowed brightly before he shot a green orb from it, "Pull of the Abyss: Shaken Veil!" A rift opened behind the Kyuubi pulling him back away from the village.

"I will not be denied Uchiha!" Solas sighed as the chakra construct fought against the Rift's pull slowly wrenching himself towards the village again. Solas' face tensed as he looked at the old Sarutobi.

"I would guess you and Minato would want minimal damage to the village as possible?" unsurprisingly the elder warrior nodded causing Solas the chuckle, 'This will be a long night'

Cole found himself enjoying the chance to let loose once again, it wasn't everyday that he faced a challenge where he could fight to his full potential and the Kyuubi gave that chance. However, first he had to assure the safety of the Genin, and the civilians. 'Smoke rising, trapped, suffocating, blackness moves to claim me...I'm not ready.' feelings of hopelessness, despair, anger, and fear resonated around the village, it was like the breach had opened once more and threatened to swallow the village whole.

Cole made his way through a burning building looking for any survivors in the wreckage, and found a small boy. He looked at Cole, tears brimming in his eyes as he shook the body of a woman. "She won't wake up, I keep calling and…," Cole frowned as he placed his palm to his forehead.

"Forget." his eyes glazed over and he slumped over into Cole's arms, 'We can sort that out when we get you to safety young one,' Cole made his way back out the boy resting in his arm, but when he was clear he was confronted by masked men.

'Distrust, fear, anger, and disgust, they think I intend to harm the boy.' Cole held the boy out to the masked men who tensed, "I am here to help, he needs to be safe, this place has too many scars." it was the Snake masked AnBu that nodded before he took the boy and nodded to his companions.

"I shall get the boy to the Genin, sir can I ask you to assist in the battle, we need all the able bodies we can get." Cole nodded before he disappeared into a plume of smoke surprising the AnBu. The Snake masked AnBu frowned as he heard the roar of the Kyuubi, 'This is unnatural, I may not like Minato but even I recognise his status as a Seal Master, so what went wrong.' that question bouncing around his head he shunshin away.

"We have it out of the village, continue to push, for Konoha!" the deafening roar that followed the third's words caused Solas to smirk.

'Human's, such a stubborn race,' he looked at the ruined village behind them, 'guess I can fully release my power now.' Solas frowned as he felt the strain on his mana reserves.

"Pull of the Abyss: Shaken Veil!" Kurama growled as he was once again pulled further back by the rift in the sky, "Let the Dread Wolf's wrath rain down upon you, Focus Spell: Firestorm!" Solas' staff gave an overwhelming aura of power that weighed down the air around him, his eyes glowed a menacing blue before he slammed his staff to the ground.

Hiruzen had seen many things in his long, and illustrious career as a ninja, but this man had probably topped anything he had seen. With a simple staff he split apart the heavens themselves, a large rip seemed to etch through the sky as green flaming meteors rained down on the Kyuubi who roared in anger and agony. The one solace Hiruzen took from this ability was that the man seemed very exhausted after using it. 'Maybe he is a friend of Minato's when he was training with Jiraiya-chan.'

"Solas-san are you fine, you seem to be exhausted." Solas chuckled at the worry on the elders face.

"I assure you I am fine, just haven't had to exerte this much energy in a long time." Solas looked back at the Kyuubi who thrashed around as he was pelted by the flaming debris from the Fade. "I can continue to push the Kyuubi back, but if we can't restrain or reseal it then all this will be for naught." Hiruzen nodded as he watched the ANBU remove the injured and dead from the battlefield.

"For now all we can do is hold the beast back until Minato returns."

Cole watched from atop one of the few remaining building as the inhabitants of Konoha fought hard against the demon fox. He could hear the twisted song coming from the beast, like the Red Templars from so long ago. With his help the ANBU managed to round up all the civilians that hadn't died in the chaos and take them to safety, now it was time help. 'My abilities won't be much help against the Kyuubi, but I can kill the masked man, I can begin to heal the wounds by killing him.' He felt the masked man's rage filled emotions in a meadow not too far from the village.

Minato gasped for air as he looked across the field at the cloaked man. The sharingan he had glowed ominously and then black chains rattled. 'Damn, that's intangibility of his is near impossible for me to counter, the only downfall I can see if that he can touch anything physical while it's active,' the blonde's mind ran through as many plans he could, 'maybe if I time my Hiraishin just right I could…'

Gripping his last kunai tightly he readied himself, the masked man also tensed, "You know I've been thinking, there is only one person who I know that can get past the village defenses, who is an Uchiha, and has the skill to keep up with me," Minato readied to charge, "Shodia-sama may have failed to kill you, but I won't let you get past me Madara." Minato charged his kunai bared in front of him, 'I only have one shot,' the masked man charged his hand outstretched ready to restrain the blonde Hokage, 'If I fail the village, Kushina, even Naruto will all die,' he threw the kunai at Madara's masked head. Madara once again turned intangible the kunai through his head, Minato felt fingers close around his neck, 'I refuse to lose here!'

Obito smirked under his mask when he felt his fingers clasp around Minato's neck, 'Now you die, history will see you as the failure you truly are Minato!' he blinked in surprise when he felt Minato just leave, 'No!' before he could activate Kamui again Minato drove a Rasengan into his back. He felt the spinning ball of chakra slowly fry the skin on his back as it tried to burrow it's way into his body. 'Susanoo!'

Minato grunted as something blasted him back into a tree. 'I hit him, but I couldn't plant my seal, what was that?' he looked to see then hunched form of Madara surrounded by a teal ethereal ribcage. 'So this must be the Susanoo from the forbidden scroll, the Uchiha's ultimate defense, but stories say that Madara's made mountains look like small hills,' Minato smirked, "You've grown weaker in your age, or you aren't Madara, so who are you?" The masked man growled in anger.

"I will kill you Yondaime, and I will crush this village!" Minato felt the pull of the attackers ability and tried to find a kunai to flash to.

"You won't be alive long enough," Cole whispered before driving his dagger into Obito's shoulder. Minato smirked as the pulling sensation stopped and teleported to a small seal he placed on Cole, "Fuin: Release!" Driving his Palm into Obito's gut he released the contract seal between him and the Kyuubi.

"Enjoy this small victory Yondaime, the Kyuubi will be mine one day!" Obito quickly activated his Kamui pulling himself away from Cole.

"Sorry, I tried to help, but that ability of his is hard to fight." Cole looked away ashamed until Minato patted his shoulder.

"You saved my life and the life of my people Cole, you've helped plenty, now let's go help Solas-san and Sarutobi-sama."

Solas discovered that he really enjoyed fighting alongside Hiruzen Sarutobi. He weaved seamlessly through Solas' barrages and attacks against the Kyuubi and even followed up with ease as if he had fought alongside a mage before.

"Solas!" Turning Solas saw Cole and the Yondaime running to him, "Can you help me restrain Kyuubi for transportation away from the village?"

"Yes, Veilstrike can hold him down longer now that he is in a weakened state, but letting the Kyuubi raze the countryside and potentially destroy smaller villages isn't advisable." Minato nodded.

"I have a plan, but I need Kyuubi to be still for me to begin." Solas nodded as channel mana to his staff.

"Veilstrike: Punching Down!" Once again a green mist pulled Kyuubi's body onto the ground shaking everything around, "Now Yondaime!"

"Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer!" A colossal red toad appeared out of smoke and landed on top of the Nine-Tailed Fox, "Gamabunta hold him for a second, Fuinjutsu: Hiraishin!" A bright yellow light began to expand around the downed vulpine until they flashed away.

"Cole can you sense Minato or the Kyuubi?" Solas asked the half spirit who closed his eyes.

"This shouldn't be his burden but I can't entrust it to anyone else," Hiruzen's eyes widened before cursing angrily.

"That idiot, idealistic boy, he can't subject his son to that life, he wouldn't!" Solas sadly shook his head 'He is a leader, and sometimes leaders have to make hard decisions for the betterment of the world.' Cole pointed to a distant part of the forest.

"There!"

Minato weakly looked up as he saw ninja begin to surrounded him, "You guys were a little late to the party," he weakly jokes. Solas quickly moved to begin healed but Minato protested, "This has to happen, I gave the Shinigami my soul to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, with Kushina dead he has no one, please watch over him." His eyes watered, "Hiruzen you have to become Hokage again, don't let Danzo be the Godaime, Solas, Cole I've only know you two today but please look after Naruto the life of a Jinchuuriki is hard and can break a person who doesn't have loved ones be there for my son please."

Solas rested on his staff, "You have my word Minato, I will do what I can to protect and care for Naruto." Cole mimicked the same causing the blonde to smile, "Cole you've seen the masked man, you've fought him, prepare Naruto, he will have to fight him one day, and thank you both." Minato looked at his sleeping son and dead wife one last time before life lest his eyes.

Hiruzen looked away, "Another leaf falls before it's time, I'll do my best Minato."

 ** _well there goes that. I played with the idea of continuing this story but I decided id rather see what you guys can do with it. so consider this plotline a challenge take it where you want to take it I hope to see some great ones pop up_**


End file.
